City Xiaolin Showdown
by Kosmic
Summary: Xiaol Showdown now takes a new location. In a city. A little monk named Omi has a new life in a city. How well will he survive in a city? done
1. City Life Monk

**Arthur Note: **Kimiko 18 - Raimundo 19 - Clay 21 - Omi 16

**Kosmic: **Sorry to bring out a new story like this but it sounded so good in my head. Please enjoy and do not hate me because I am working on so many stories.

**Chapter 1**

**City Life Monk**

**Omi Pov**

Master Fung and I moved to a city outside of China. We are in a place called America. It is so different here with streets, cars, and big buildings. Once master Fung set up his Dojo to train new people here, we have gotten two people.

One is a big gut named Clay. He works at the zoo in the town. The other is Jermaine who plays basketball. Jermaine has warned me about groups of people called gangs.

I am in a place called school. I learn a lot here such as math, science, and other stuff.

I saw this one girl in one of my classes. She is really smart and she helps the teachers a lot. Her name is Kimiko. School is out and I want to talk to her. I walked up to her but before I could speak someone runs up to her.

"Hay Kim" This boy said to her.

She looks at him with a glare. "What is it Siv… I mean Raimundo?"

"First off you are needed by you know who. I told him you quit but he still wants to see you." This boy said making Kim gets angry.

"What in gods' name does he want from me?" She spoke as she now notices me.

Kim grabbed the guys' arm and ran off. I followed them but I made sure I was not seen.

**Kimiko Pov**

"Sorry I pulled you away. It is that kid who started school here a month ago. I think we lost him." I said to my friend Raimundo.

"About your question from earlier sorry I do not know why he asked." Rai said to me as I signed.

Jack ran up to me. _Great now he found me. _I thought to my self.

"Hay Kim I wanted to know if" I cute Jack off. "No, I am not going to the school dance with you Jack." I said angrily.

"Don't tell me some other guy already asked you? Man I wanted to go with you." Jack said still making me angry.

"That is not the reason Jack. No one has asked me. I am doing something that night." I said to scar him away.

"Is Jack stalking you again?" Rai said to me.

"I hope not he is a jerk. By the way did you ask any girl out to the dance?" I said hoping he did not.

"You lied to Jack didn't you? Well I have not heard much of the dance. I have been skipping school again." He said as I slapped him.

"You should stop doing that. Let me take a good guess. You have been going on that gang stuff. I am so glade I quit that gang." I said to Rai.

"You guessed right. Well would you go with me to the dance then?" I looked at Rai and smiled.

"About time you asked me. Yes I would like to go to the dance with you. Now let's go and see why Glenn wants to see me." I said as he nodded.

**Omi Pov**

I was speechless this whole time. I was going to ask her to the dance. Jermaine has told me to stay away from gangs but I want to learn more about them. So I kept my self hidden and followed them.

I followed them to some strange building. Once they went in a side I went through a broken window.

**Kimiko Pov**

"About time you got her Kimiko. I want to know why you quit and why you decided to stop funding us." This full grown man asked me.

Raimundo got in front of me to protect me. "Thanks Rai" I whispered. "I have stopped funding because I wanted to quit. Second I quit because I am tired of doing everything you say. I do not want to be a bad person anymore." I yelled out at Glenn.

He yelled out "Ok then that means we will hurt you, your friends, and your family." I cannot believe he said that.

"No, you won't be Glenn." Raimundo shouted. "If you do that I quit and when I quit you will drop like a dog. I hold must control here because almost everyone who works here follows me." Rai said with a smirk.

"Fine Silver I won't do that to your girl." Glenn said scared. When he called Rai that name, it made me sad. It was Raimundo's gang name.

"Actually Glenn no. I know you have been hearing rumors that someone in your gang was a crosser right? I am that guy." Rai got my full attention until all the lights were turned on.

All those people all around are part of the Silver Dragon gang. They were the most protective gangs in the city. They have helped police out behind the law a little.

"Silver is this little guy part of this group?" Rai and my self turned. A guy was holding that little kid named Omi from my school.

"Great so that kid followed us. No, he is not. Just put him some were safe." Rai shouted out.

**Omi Pov**

How was I found? I was hiding where no one could find me. I was carried out as I heard some fighting from inside. I saw police cars come up to the building. I just realized the person who carried me out has disappeared.

"Omi what the heck are you doing here?" A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Jermaine. He looked at me a bit angrily.

"No don't tell me. I already know what just happened. I told you not to get into gangs." He looked at me as I put my head in shame.

"At least it looks bumped into one of the good ones." He said looking at his watch.

"Great we might be late for class. Man I do not like it when Fung gets angry." Jermaine said grabbing my arm and ran to the Dojo.

We got there and saw master talking to a man. "If you cannot pay rent next month old man, I am kicking you out of this building." The man shouted.

"But were will I go? I live here and train kids to defend them selves." Fung said to the man.

"I do not know? Plus we already have one like this. Its Chase Young fighter's class. He does a lot better then you. All you need is like two more kids to pay that's all." The man said running out.

"Master is every thing all right?" I asked hoping it was.

"No young one we just need to find some new students that's all." Master Fung said.

"Clay is already here so let's train now and look for some tomorrow." Master Fung said as we went to train.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Take a good guess who is going to join. R&R tell me what you think or I will hunt you down. Wait that came out wrong.


	2. Making two new Friends

**Kosmic: **Ok it is easy to know who is joining. Well I have my self a muse. I am not stealing him from anyone. I am just borrowing without asking.

**Rai: **Like they would believe that. Hello everyone how is it going. Now where is Kim I need to talk to her:: Walks off:

**Chapter 2**

**Making two new Friends**

**Omi Pov**

It was the next day and I needed to get two more people to join master Fung Dojo. It was school time and I was asking everyone I came a cross to join. They were ignoring me or laugh at me. I almost gave up until I saw Kimiko and that boy in the hall way.

I ran up to them as I heard them talk. "I got the tickets Kim for the dance." The boy said.

"So you showed up at school and you got the tickets. Ok where do you get the money Rai?" Kim was still talking as I got up and interrupted.

"I am so sorry to interrupt but may I ask if you could join the Xiaolin Dojo?" They looked at me. The boy named Rai glared at me and Kim looked and smiled.

"Sorry no can do." Rai said. "Sorry I already have too much to do now then ever." Kim said to make me sad.

Rai started walking again then stopped. He looked back at me in surprised. "Wait I will join but you can not tell anyone who I am when you were spying on me and Kim here last night." I was confused what he said yet happy. "Sure I guess." I said play along.

Kim looks at Rai and smiles. "If you doing that then I will. I am going to follow you and see if you can actually do that Rai." I smiled even more glee I got the two needed to keep master school up.

Rai started to walk off with a smile. "Hold it right there. Rai you have not yet told me where you go the money." Kim said making Rai run off.

School was over and I realized Kim had a hold of Rai and holding him down. "Ok Rai spill your guts tell me what your job is now!" Kim yelled at Rai.

I ran up splitting them apart. "What are you doing that for Omi?" Kim said as Rai said "Thanks kid I thought I was done for."

"Please stop fighting both of you please. I do not yet understand this whole thing. You both like each other a lot yet you fight like your enemies." They looked at me and laughed that put even more confusion to me.

"It's nothing. Kid we do this a lot. A little advice for you do not get a girlfriend." Rai said then getting slapped by Kimiko.

"Any way Omi right? Where is this Dojo of yours?" I showed them where master Fung teaches. Today there were no lessons so we just walked in.

"Master Fung we have two knew students." I yelled out as he came down the stares.

"I see this young one. If I may ask why do both of you want to join my school?" Master Fung asked them.

**Raimundo Pov**

The old man asked me his question and I answered him. "Because this little kid has blackmail on me." I pointed to Omi.

"What is this blackmail you speak of?" The kid said as I smile.

"I am here just to see Rai here to mess things' up." Kim said as I gave her a look of why.

"Any thing would be nice to hear from any of you. Please follow me." The old man said.

I followed the old man to a room in the back. He measured both me and Kim. I looked at the suits for guys and girls. I smirked at what Kimiko had to ware. "Hay Kim once we are finally joined, I want to see you do a high kick." I said as she looked at me then what she would be warring. Kim smacked me hard in the back of the head.

"I will have both of your fighting suits ready by tomorrow. By the way how will you be paying?" He asked us. I took out my wallet and handed him the money needed and Kim too out her check book.

When we left the Dojo, we saw some people gathered up near by looking at the Dojo. "Kim you think their gang members?" I whispered to her.

"Yea I think they are. Should we warn Fung?" Kim asked me as I nodded. We went back in and told master Fung what we thought they were thinking. He thanked us and asked us to leave.

I was walking Kim home. Kimiko's dad liked me but he did not like the idea that I am going out with her. Once we got to her door we kissed. "See you tomorrow Rai?" "Yea see you tomorrow."

I walked off and once I got to the end of the road I was jumped. They surprised me and hit me hard a bit before I was ready to knock some sense into them. I looked at them they were not gangsters they were from Chase Young's fighting school. I remember ruff housing these guys before. They were push overs.

I fought them all off with easily. I heard some Clapping from behind me, and it was Chase Young.

"So you are the guy, I heard from my students that kept beating them." Chase said as I said "Yea what's to it."

"You have great skill and abilities. I am offering you a free a free chance to join my training school for free." Chase said in a smirk.

"Sorry if these are the best you got then no. If I can beat your students then I am better of on my own." I said making his smile disappears.

"Really are you sure? I can grant you every thing you want." He said put are smirks back on his face.

"Sorry I have everything I need." With that said started leaving.

I heard running foot steps. For a second I saw a flash of light. I was out cold on the ground. I felt blood coming of my head and chest. Before I went out completely, I heard laughter from Chase.

I woke up in a hospital. I looked around and saw no body. I could barely move. Then I heard running foot steps stopping at my door.

**Kimiko Pov**

Before Rai left my house. I went to my room and laid down. It was five minutes until I heard an ambulance out side. I ran out side fast and I saw them take off. I turned to my dad who was already out side.

"Dad who was it?" I said hoping not to hear Rai's name.

He looked up and walked up he started to hug me. "Your friend Rai was bleeding head to toe." He said to me putting a shock on my face. I started to cry and ran off to the hospital. I got out of my dad grip fast.

It took me ten minutes until my dad drove up. I jumped in his car and started to cry. I was starting to think. _Who would do this to Rai?_ _I know he has lots of enemies but they would not go too far. Rai is really hard to be beaten up._

We got to the hospital and I asked for him. They told me where to and I ran to him fast. I got up to his door and saw he already awake.

"Rai" I said running up to him. "Kim I have someone on my hit list now." He said trying to be funny. I hugged him until I heard him scream so I let go.

The next day rolled around fast and I was home. I went out side to go to training. Once I got out side, I saw Rai.

"I told you I will be here Kim. I am too stubborn to lay down and do nothing. Are you ready to go to the Dojo?" I looked at him happily, and he kept his word to me. I was about to open my mouth but closed it. He would never listen to me if I said you should be in bed healing.

"Yea I am ready. You do know you should not train with all those bandage right." I said as he said "So."

We got to the Dojo and saw the other students. I knew Clay, and he was a good person.

Master Fung looked at Rai. "Are you ok Rai?" He said to Rai.

"Yea I am fine. Chase Young just took me out because I refused to join his school." Rai said to put a smile on Master Fung.

**Omi Pov**

It has been a whole month. I have made two new friends. In a couple of days is the school dance so I went hoping to get a dance from Kimiko.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Next chapter will be all about the dance. Love, hate, and sorrow will be in it. Rai please if you have to make out with Kim in front of me do it somewhere else. I am so lonely I have no girlfriend.


	3. The Big Dance

**Kosmic: **I am updating as fast as I can because someone asked me to do it fast. I will have a bit of romance. I am sorry but I can't really write a story with any romance. I will try and cute down on romance. I am starting to think must people that read my stories do not want to review but that is me.

**Rai: **You now know you are not loved. Dude no one loves you. They love me and Kimiko. Then everyone else from the show. Then they love their selves/family/friends. They will never love you.

**Kosmic: **You really know how to make me sad. Why can't I be loved? -Runs away and Caries-

**Rai: **Finally I am in control now of the story. Let see more of Kimiko and I love, Omi gets a girl, Clay gets his father to understand him, and bad guys get some good things. Hey I am much better then Kosmic.

**Chapter 3**

**The Big Dance**

**Kimiko Pov**

It is finally morning and it is the dance. I cannot wait until I see Rai dance. I have never seen him dance ever before. I went through all my cloths for something to ware to the dance. I finally found something perfect. I found my fire red shining dance cloths. I wonder what Rai was going to ware.

I went down stares to see that father has already gone off to work. I went to go eat breakfast until I heard the door bell. I wonder who it could be at this time of the morning. It was 9:37 in the morning.

I went to the door and saw Omi. "Hi there Omi why do you come here so early this morning." I said to him in a smile.

"I wanted to se you my fine friend Kimiko. I always wake up early. I want to know if you would dance with me once at the school dance?" Omi said to me with a blush face.

"Sure thing Omi I will but. My last dance is already taken." No one is taking my last dance but, Raimundo.

Omi jumps with glee because I said yes to him. He hugged me and said "Then I have a date."

"What no Omi it is not a date. I am going to dance with you because you're my friend." I said explaining to him.

"Yes I know I am your friend. I am your boyfriend." He said still hugging me. Why is he not getting it?

"Omi you do know I already have a boyfriend right? It is Raimundo you should now that." I said to as he let go.

"I know that but, your dad disagrees." He said now I know what is going on.

"Omi I do not care what my dad says. Would you like to come inside?" I asked as he rushes past me and to my breakfast.

"This smells must be good." Omi said picking up my fork about to eat my breakfast.

I ran up and stopped him. I then glared at him evilly for a moment. Omi coward to a corner

I calmed down a bit. "Omi this is my breakfast not yours. Didn't you have breakfast this morning?" I said as he came out of the corner.

"Sorry about my hesitation and yes I have had breakfast at six this morning." Omi said as a knock came to my door.

"Who is it this time? Can I not eat my food?" I stormed to the door and opened it. This time it was Raimundo.

"Good morning my angle." Rai said to me as I jumped into his arms.

"Good morning Rai how is your morning?" I said as Omi walks up to the door.

"It was a great morning except your friends waking me." He said to me playing with my hair.

"My friends woke you? Why did they wake you?" I asked Rai now noticing a bag of fast food in his hand.

"I do not really know. The only thing I do know is that they said today was your day." Rai said as I now know why they woke him up.

Rai walked past me into my home with me asking him in. "You are still such an asshole." I said to him who is looking at Omi.

**Omi Pov**

I saw Raimundo looking at me. I was not sure why he is looking at me in that way. He looks a bit angry at me. "Good morning my friend Raimundo." I said to him.

**Raimundo Pov**

I put on a smile because there was no way he was trying to take Kim from me.

"Good morning Omi how was your morning?" I asked him nicely.

"My morning is great. I have a date with…" Kim interrupted. "I promised Omi a dance and he thinks it's a date." Kim said as I began to laugh.

"Kim one of the funniest things happened as I walk over. You know that freak girl Ashley that is like a cat lover? I found out she is in love with me and she asked me to the dance." There was no way and Kim knows no way I would go out with her.

"Well I came to see you and say good morning to you. I will see you tonight Kim." I said then planting a kiss on her lips.

**Kimiko Pov**

Rai left real fast out. Over the last month he was training a lot more then he should. I know he wants to take out Chase bad. Omi left after an hour. Some hours past I took a shower and put on my dress.

My dad got me a limo. I told him not to but he did any way. I arrived at the dance early like a lot of other people. Rai was not there but Omi, Clay, and Jermaine were. Some guys there started to hit on me.

After awhile, Rai showed up in a suit of all silver. I question a lot where he gets that money. Some girls were hitting on him but ignored all of them. He got up to me and I realized his hands were behind his back.

He showed me a bouquet of roses of black, white and red. It made me really happy to see him and the flowers.

"No!" I heard from behind me. It was Ashley she is so upset that Rai is in love with me. For a year she has had a crush on Rai and would never let go of it.

"Rai tell me you are not going out with this itch of a dog." Ashley yelled out getting me angry.

"Rai has good taste kitty litter." I shouted at her as she ran up to attack me. Thanks to my listen at the Dojo I avoided her attacks and send her flying.

"That is so one of the reasons why I love you Kim." Rai said to make me happy.

It was an hour until the doors opened. Songs were playing and the food was set. Clay walked up to the food and started eating. Omi asked me for the first dance. I looked at Rai for a second.

"Go ahead Kim, and it is all right. You just have to promise me the last dance." I hugged Rai and went off to dance.

It was fun dancing with Omi. The next song started and Clay asked for the next dance. I dance with Clay until I saw that one strange girl.

Everyone calls her Wuya. She is ether reading a book or saying some strange words. She walked up to Raimundo and starting to talk to him. Rai got away from her and she was chasseing him.

_Great I only thought Ashley only like Rai now her. _I thought getting really angry. I could feel fire in me rise. On the next song I went to Rai who I stopped running. We started to dance to it. It was a slow song so we did the waltz.

The dance went on for several hours and the last song started up. Jack was walking up to me as Rai was next to me. It was an up beat song so danced fast.

"Kim may I have the last dance?" Jack asked as both I and Rai said no.

The dance was now over I decided to walk home with Rai. Once we got to my house he took a small book out of his pocket. "Kim this is for you." I took the box and opened it. It was a small silver chain with a blue crystal at the end.

"Rai thanks you very much. Where do you get all the money for this I want to know?" I asked him hugging him.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "Kim do you know of that carnival that is opening up near by here?" He asked me and I nodded yes.

"I am an acrobat there doing a lot of hard tricks a lot of people think are too, dangers to do. I work there so, please stop asking me where I got the money ok." He said to me as we locked lips.

**End**

**Raimundo: **Ok Kosmic put the gun down. Shooting your self will not solve your not being-loved problem.

**Kosmic: **No, I will not put the gun down ever.

**Raimundo: **If you die what then? There is no way killing your self will do any good.

**Kosmic: **Ok how about this I won't shoot but in return I want peoples to love me.

**Raimundo: **Ok then say hi to god for me then. Sense Kosmic is going to die I will say this for him. R&R and tell me what you think of Kosmic Story.


	4. Rematch

**Kosmic: **I hope a lot of you people like fighting. This chapter will be an all Raimundo chapter. If it seems like I can put any other good characters in I will. Rai gets a rematch with Chase.

**Rai: **I am so kicking Chase's ass. This time he will be in hurt.

**Rematch**

**Raimundo Pov**

It has been about a month and a five-day Chase beat me up like a pancake. The dance was a couple days ago. It was nice dance sense I had Kimiko to dance with. I have been training at the Xiaolin Dojo and at my own time. I balanced my time well. I had time for school, with Xiaolin training, and with my love Kimiko.

I have prepared new attacks and gotten a lot faster. I know I was going to get hurt very badly for fighting him again but, and this time I will win the fight.

I was in my home training in dodges. When a knock came to my door, I went to open it and saw one of my friends. "Silver you are needed at the base."

I went to the base. I never got called to the base unless it is something big. I walked into a building called Silver Arts.

"Silver you are finally here. I have been hearing a lot about you going after Chase Young. Is this true Silver?" The man who was speaking to me was the leader of the Silver Dragons. Everyone knows him as Silver Fire.

"Yea it is why, do you want to know Silver Fire?" I said to get his full attention.

"You should know it is against the rules here." Silver Fire said.

"Yea I know but it is personal. He wanted me to join his stupid school and when I refused, he attacks me breaking my bride as one of the toughest fighters on the street." I said as he looks over to some swords.

"You have done a lot here silver so I will let this go. You should take the silver blades though. Our contacts say he never plays fair." Silver Fire gets up grabbing the blades and giving them to me.

"Be careful Silver and do not get your self killed." He said to as I left.

I walked around and stopped at Kim house. I did not go in but, but my mind told me to not die for her sake.

It was getting dark as I prepared for my fight Chase. My friends were to lure him out to the building I am at. I was on the roof waiting.

My friends ran up to where I was. Chase jumps up and landed between them and me. It was then Chase notices me.

"So all this was so you can have another bloody experience." Chase said to me as my friends ran off.

"This time Chase I will win." I said to make him laugh.

"You beat me like that can happen. Well let's see how much better you are then?" He said running up punching me.

I grabbed his arm and threw him hard on the roof top. He recovered fast and in a flash he was at my face. Of course I had a punch ready for him. He took a step back because he ran right into it.

"You have gotten better. This may actually be fun." Chase said running up to me and finishing. I felt a powerful punch in the back of my head. I spat a bit of blood out.

Chase came running up again to kick me. I dodge and counter his move with a direct punch to his face. A bit of blood came out of his nose. He turned as I had another punch coming his way. I hit him in the back. I followed with a combo hit. Left punch to face, right punch to chest, and a kick to his chest.

Chase looked stunned that I hit him so easily. He ran up and hit me directly in the jaw. More blood came out of my mouth. He punched me again in the head. He was wide open for a nut shot. For a moment he could not fight.

Chase got furriest at me. He started getting sloppy in his attacks. I was dodging left and right. I punched and kicked him left and right.

Chase was bleeding more then me. He took out a sword I have not seen on him. I took out my blades ready for his attack. He slashed at me as I block with one of my blades and cutting him with the other.

"Aahhh! Ok you're the win just stop." Chase yelled to me.

"I cannot believe this. You are surrendering to me. Ha I thought you were this great fighter." I said turning and started to leave.

I heard running foot steps and saw his sword right near my face. In a flash his sword was on the ground and he was to. I saw Silver Fire standing near him.

"You should never let your guard down on this guy Silver. If I was not here watching, you would be dead." Silver Fire said to me.

"I will remember that and thank you Silver Fire." I said to him very thankfully.

"Silver you may have beaten him but, be very careful now. He will come after you and make you pay. He might not go directly after you. So keep an eye on your friends and love ones." Silver Fire said as a flash of light appeared and he vanished.

I took his word to heart. I have to protect Kimiko now then ever. At least I got my rematch and won.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Sorry this chapter is short. At least Raimundo is very happy.

**Rai: **: Does a victory dance: O yea I am the winner. If Chase does anything to Kimiko, I will kill Chase then you Kosmic.

**Kosmic: **Why kill me the loveable author to all.

**Rai: **Because you are the author. You type it and it happens. Any R&R this chapter. Tell me I am the best.


	5. Omi’s Love Theft

**Kosmic: **Thank you all for reviewing.

**Rai: **They still don't like you know that right?

**Kosmic: **That's it I need a new muse. : Throws Raimundo back to the mob of girls:

**Kimiko: **No not my Raimundo.

**Kosmic: **Everyone Kimiko is now my new muse again.

**Kimiko: **Screw Raimundo I am being liked again. I roles you all.

**Omi's Love Theft**

**Omi Pov**

I was happy yet sad. I am happy to have a lot of new friends. I am sad because the only girl I like a lot is in love with someone else. It is school and I was not watching where I was going. I bumped into someone.

She looked at me and I looked at her. I remember seeing her before. She was very pretty. "I am so sorry." I said as she said "Its ok little guy. You are Omi right?"

"Yes I am who might you be?" I said to her.

"O sorry my name is Ashley. It is nice to meet you." Ashley said then looking around.

She looked at me then smiled. "Hey Omi can you help me with something?" She asked at.

"May I know what it is Ashley?" She smiled even more.

"There is this guy who stole a jewel from me. If you can get it for me, I will be your girlfriend." Ashley said to make me very happy.

"Where is this guy and I will make him give it back?" I said to her.

"Well first off. He hates my guts. It would be better if you could just take it from him. You won't be stealing it because he stole from me first." Ashley said as I agreed.

She pointed at this guy who had a big gem in his pocket. Before I took off, she kissed me. I ran up sneakily and took it from him. I returned to Ashley and gave her it.

"Thank you so much Omi." She said to hug me and kissing me on the lips.

She ran off as I was stunned. I now know how Raimundo feels when he gets kissed by Kimiko.

**Ashley/Katnappe Pov**

"Perfect." I said in my cat voice. "I can use Omi and he won't even now he is stealing for me." I said quietly.

"Really Ashley." I heard behind me. I turned and saw Jack.

"Go away Jack. I do not need any thing from you." I said like a cat.

"Really Ashley. You don't need me. I don't think so girl. By the way did you know they are shipping the cat's eye emeralds to the museum here?" He said getting my attention.

"How do you know they are shipping them here?" I asked him.

"Hello best computers ever are at my house. Any ways are you still up to the splitting up of Raimundo and Kimiko up?" He asked me.

"Yea I am up for that. I want Rai and you want Kim. So where are they landing the ship for the emeralds?" I asked him.

He tells me where. He also told me there will be high security there. _This is just perfect. I can get Omi to do this for me. If he gets caught, I can finish it easily. Now how am I to put this? _I thought then smiled.

**Omi Pov**

I was so happy I have a girlfriend. I was walking to the Dojo. I lived there with master Fung. I wanted to tell master that I have a girlfriend. Before I got there, I saw Ashley sitting and crying heavily.

"Ashley are you ok?" I asked as she wiped away a tear.

"I am now because you are here Omi. It's just I found out my mom who does not live with me has been stolen. Some emeralds called the cats eye emerald was stolen from her. I found out it was being brought here to this town. I just want to get it back." She said starting to tear up again.

This annoyed me a lot. People should not steal at all. "On top that Omi some people and cops are keeping it away from everyone." Ashley said to get me mad.

"Ashley I would be must honor to steal this away from them for you." I said to cheer her up.

She told me where and when it would show up. That night I was sneaking out of my room. Master was asleep so I had no trouble getting out.

I started running to meet up with Ashley. Before I got there, I bumped into Raimundo.

"Why are you out at this time Omi?" Rai asked me.

"I am helping my girlfriend." I told him putting him in a shock.

"You have a girlfriend? Good job Omi so who is your girlfriend.

"Thank you Rai. Her name is Ashley." I told him as a glare came from Raimundo.

"I am sorry Omi but stay away from her. She is not a good person at all." He said to get me really angry.

"You know nothing Raimundo, I help her get a gem someone who stole from her." I said running away from him as fast as I could.

I lost Raimundo. _I cannot believe him. He is probably in love with her to and wants to steal her from me. _I thought as I found Ashley in a strange cat suit.

"Why do you ware such a strange suit Ashley?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"I like warring this suit. I love cats and at night I ware this suit." She said as I understood.

We went to the docks and saw some cops and some guys. The guys were carrying some emeralds. I swiftly moved and hid. I got closer and closer. I have not been caught. I then got close enough to run grabs the emeralds without being seen. I did so and they all looked confused. Cops ran in ever direction looking for anyone.

I got back to Ashley and she grabbed them and put them in a sack. "Thank you Omi." She said then hugged and kissed me. We got away then saw Rai.

"Kat whatever you made Omi stole give it back to them now." Rai said as Ashley backed off.

"Omi he is being mean can you please get him away." Ashley asked me as I got in between Rai and her. She took off fast and Rai was about to follow her but, I stopped him.

"Omi stop this at once. Ashley is a thief named Katnappe. She manipulates people and steals." Rai said to me.

"You are lying to me Rai and I know you are. The people stole something from her mother and I help steal them back." I said to Rai.

"Omi do not do this. You are just being used by her." Rai said as I ignored him.

"Fine I warned you and you did not listen. When she breaks up from you or when you find out the truth don't come back to me." Rai walked off and was angry at me.

_Rai does not know how I feel. Rai always considers him self the best at a lot of stuff. _I thought as I walked off.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I am sorry but this makes a lot of sense to me. I know it was a bad idea for Omi but this happens. R&R and tell me what you think.

**Kimiko: **Yea R&R and tell me how great I am then Raimundo.

**Raimundo: **You had to throw me out didn't you? I already know you are better then me. It is because I love you Kim.

**Kosmic: **O get a room. No not my room.


	6. The Truth and New Girl

**Kosmic: **Sorry for not updating for a while. My updates will start slowing for a while. Mainly because my work schedule sky rocketed and because my friends now want to do things with me. I am sorry for any and all stories I have not updated.

**Raimundo: **Are you going to tell them or should I?

**Kosmic: **I will tell them. This chapter goes to one of my favorite authors in fanfiction.

**The Truth and New Girl**

**Omi Pov**

I just cannot figure out Raimundo at all. Ever sense I made friends with him he acts like he is number one. I hated that a lot but I was able to look past that. Now he is saying my girlfriend Ashley is a thief and is using me.

I walked past Raimundo at school whom he was talking to Kimiko. I stopped and hid my self to listen to what he is talking about.

"I do not believe this. You should tell him Rai." Kim said worried.

"I have tried Kim I have. He will not listen to me at all. I am starting to think the little guy does not like me at all because of what I said to him." Rai said telling Kim.

"Will you at least watch over Omi? I mean out of everybody why Ashley? You and I both know she is no good." Kim said now making me to Reveal my self.

"You both are against. I cannot believe both of you. I love Ashley and you both want to get rid of my happiness." I said to both Rai and Kim then ran off.

"Omi!" Kimiko yelled out to me as I ignored her.

I ran away fast until I found Ashley. She looked at me as I looked at her.

"What is wrong Omi?" She asked me as she knew something happened.

"Two of my friends say you're a thief and are no good." I cried hugging on her now.

"Listen Omi I am no thief and your friends are wrong. I believe you know what is right and wrong." Ashley said then kissed my head. She cheered me up a lot.

I heard running behind me then it stopped died. I turned around and saw Kim and Rai. I looked at both of them angrily. They looked like something bad was going to happen.

"Let me guess Omi it was them right?" Ashley said to me as I nodded.

"Omi get away from her please. We are not lying to you when we say she is no good." Kim said as I ignored her and look at Ashley.

"Ashley my love can. We leave my ex-friends." I asked her as she nodded.

**Kimiko Pov**

I was surprised to hear what Omi said. I cannot believe this Omi was being tricked by on of the worst people in the city. I looked at Rai and he looked at me.

"Kim I will watch over him for you. Just do me one favor. Do not do anything to make Omi thinks we are his enemies ok." Rai said to me then gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Ok Rai I promise." I said as we broke and he went following Omi in the shadows.

**Omi Pov**

School was over and I and Ashley walked out. Once outside the school I say Clay talking to a girl. It was strange to see him talk to another girl instead of Kimiko.

**Clay Pov**

"Jill it has been a real long time." I said to an old friend of mine.

"I know it has Clay. You got bigger and most handsome over the years." Said a blond girl with long hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans and a white shirt and a smiling face of a girl.

"I cannot believe you still like me Jill. It has been a real long time and I thought I never se you again." I said beaming a smile to Jill.

"I know it has been a real long time." She said as she got closer to me.

She put her arms around my shoulder. We were happy to see one another again. Next thing I knew we were kissing. Our lips were together and I was happy. Our kiss lasted for a minute until we had to let go for air.

**Omi Pov**

I walked with Ashley for some time now. We were talking about how so many people hate her and token stuff from her. Her cell went off and she started talking.

"What!" She said out loud.

"No you promised me Jack we would go through with this. What do you mean you found somebody else? Who is it Jack that you are going out with?" She said as if something bad happened.

"What! You are pathetic if you go with that gothic chick Wuya. If you are not going to help me break up Raimundo and Kimiko then I will do it by my self." She screamed on her cell as I took a step back.

She looked at me confused for a second. "Sorry Omi you had to hear all that. It was Jack who said he would help me brake up Kimiko and Raimundo so you did not have to be angry at them. You now for a little bit of revenge." She said as if she was putting things together real fast.

I thought for a second I heard something in a near by tree. "Ashley there is no need to do that for me. Revenge is not good but thank you for trying to help me." I said understanding she was trying just to help me.

I walked up to a tree and smacked it hard. Some nuts came off and a squirrel. _Ok so Raimundo was not following me. _I thought as I was trying to get him off my mind.

We kept walking as I kept my eye out. I believed Raimundo was following me. As we walked on a saw, Jack, who was walking up to us.

"What do you want Jack?" Ashley asked hissing at him.

"Try me cat litter and I will spill the beans got that." Jack said to Ashley who just shut her mouth.

"I came here to return your stuff because I do not want you returning to my place ever. By the way Ashley cops went by your house and took the stolen good you stole." Jack said to Ashley putting a surprise on my face.

"Great now the kid knows Jack." Ashley said taking some powder out of a bag.

"This will make you forget." Ashley said to me throwing the powder in my face putting me asleep.

I woke up in my bed and I did not really remember much. I remember a little of what happened. I remembered that Jack said to Ashley and stealing some type of jewel. In addition I remembered what Kimiko and Raimundo said.

I walked down stares and saw Clay with that girl talking to master Fung and saw Raimundo and Kimiko. I walked up to Raimundo and fell to me knees.

"I am so sorry my friend for everything. You were right about the whole thing." I said pleading for forgiveness.

"So I washed enough off for you to remember. It is ok kid and something I like to say is forgive and forget. I am sorry for hurting you, and it is just love. It is not something you can find easily." Rai said to me as master Fung walked in.

"Raimundo told me everything Omi. He told me what you did and why you did it. It is a life listens to learn. By the way we have a new student. This girl named Jill." Master Fung said to me then everyone.

"I understand master Fung. I guess I will be punished for what I have done." I said to master Fung.

"Hello my new friend." I said to Jill.

"Yes young one you will be. Any and all activities except school and training that you do you can't do for a month." Master Fung said to me as Jill said "Hi" to me.

**End**

**Kosmic: **It feels like this story is short. I will not note things to my reviewers.

**Sally**

First thank you very much. Second Kimiko is really sexy.

**kirkluver2005-4ever**

First thank you very much. Second it happens sorry but hay he learned.

**Joeking14**

Ok I have a lot to say to you. First thank you very much. Second yes I live in America. Third to you Rai sucks but I like him. To me he is second best. First would be Kimiko. Last but not least I will have Clay as a muse.

**ChronoLegend**

Thank you very much. I am started to sound like a broken record. Yes on the first chapter I had him stupid because they are all in North America. He learns a lot and gets smarter.

**Silver Storm Sword **  
Thank you for reviewing and please take all this candy and be hyper my friend.

**SLYFOXX **

Thank you and you are welcome.

**Clay: **You little thief. You stole Jill from cartoonhottie200.

**Kosmic: **I am not stealing anything. I like cartoonhottie200 work and I do not think she would mind. Besides it's not like she would notice really fast.

**Clay: **Cartoonhottie200 let me apologies for what Kosmic has stolen from you. If you please not beat him up that would be must appreciated.

**Kosmic: **I am not stealing anything.


	7. The Gangs and their War

**Author Note: **Change Jill hair for Cartoonhottie200. Jill hair is dark brown hair WITH blond highlights in them.

**Kosmic: **I would first like to say sorrily I have not updated In awhile. Reasons why well because I have been spending nice time talking with the wonderful Cartoonhottie200. Do not worry what has happen to Omi because it will be all good.

**Clay: **Kosmic here has been a good boy.

**Rai: **Permissions to kick Clay out of out of muse the spot.

**Cartoonhottie200: **Only if I can kick where it counts Rai.

**Kosmic: **O yea cartoonhottie200 is my new best muse. She is even better then Rai and Kim for now.

**Cartoonhottie200: **So I get special props right?

**Kosmic: **Anything but taking my stories unless I say other wisely and you cannot kick any muse out.

**The Gangs and their War**

**Rai Pov**

It has been a long time sense Omi finding out the girl he. Love was a thief. There has been a lot of changes some are good some are bad. Kimiko and I have grown even closer. Kim has left the whole gang ordeal behind her. I still do not know why.

Clay and Jill have been going out finally. Clay was one of those guys that is either your best friend or a big brother. I found out that he works at an animal shelter and helps out at the zoo.

Omi has changed a lot. He looks up to me more sense he found out what Ashley was actually on. He would be training more then anyone would at the Dojo. He has finally learned a lot about the streets thanks to manly Jermaine.

Now someone who I dislike a lot named Chase. He is losing all his students. I believe it was because of me. I have learned something that I am not sure of though. I heard Chase has joined some gang.

Right now I am walking on the streets just examining every thing.

"Rai I would like to talk to you please." A voice came from behind me. It was Jill Clays girl.

"What about Jill?" I asked her as she got closer.

"I want to buy Clay a gift but I do not know what guys like." Jill said to make me laugh a little.

"Well. All guys are different Jill. My best guess would be something on animals or something." I told her as she signed.

"Great I was hoping you could help me. Thanks any way Rai." Jill said running off.

_Why does she want to give Clay a gift? Is his birthday coming up or is it something so they can get closer? _I thought for a sec then went back to what I was doing. I turned around and saw three gangsters looking at me.

"Look guy fresh meat to rob." "He looks like he has plenty of money on him." "Attack him now."

They ran up with pipes in their hands. They were easy, and they felt like the lower gang members.

I walked on as if something was dragging me somewhere. I walked into a store I never saw before. I browsed around until I came to a statue as big as my arm and as wide as my body. The statue was of four dragons. One was silver, the next one was diamond, next to that one was crystal, and the last one was ruby. Well colored in a way.

"I see you are interested in that statue young man." The store owner said to me.

"Yea I am, and it is very fine work. Did you make it?" I asked him as he nodded no.

"I do know of the story of it though. Do you want to here it? It is free to listen to the story but I ask if you buy something here once I finish." He said as I agreed to his terms.

"A long time ago there was a war of some fighters. These fighters fought one another but came to find out they were equal. They made a statue like the one you see to verify they were friends. About one thousand years later they were killed by some evil monster. That monster destroyed their statue to break up anything left of the fighter souls. Now this fighter made people in our day and age fight one another. They band together though because they felt some evil being will attack the world. These people are now in gangs hiding the fact they are fighters." He told me as I bought the statue from him.

_So gangs out here are these fighters. Does that mean I am fighting as a fighter too? _I thought as I shook it off my head.

I took the statue to my home. I found someone else stuff here. Who was in my home? I looked around for anyone who was here. I heard someone in the shower. I opened the door and saw a girl figure.

I opened the sliding door and I saw Kimiko. My face turned so red as she slapped me.

"Rai what in gods' name did. You do that?" Kim yelled at me as I turned around.

"Kim how did you get in my home and why are you here?" I said as she touched my shoulder.

"You forgot didn't you. You said when I was ready I could move in remember." She said to remind me.

"Kim yea I remember now. There is a problem though. You did not tell me when you were." I said as I heard a slap to the head behind me.

"I am such an idiot. I should have called and told you. I am sorry Rai that I should have called you." She said then hugging me from behind me.

"Welcome to my no our home. I hope you like living here. I go to go and do something Kim. I will be back later." I said then ran off outside.

_So the war between must be the gang in this town took place a long time ago. _I thought as I ran into Chase.

Chase looked at me as I looked at him. He looks very pissed at me. He let his hand out with a note. I took it and looked back at him.

"Raimundo I want a rematch with you. Right now I have too much to do. Read that note and leave me be you are warned." Chase said then walked off in a pissed off way. I read the note.

-Note-

Raimundo of the silver dragon gang you have found something out you should not have. You are now on our wanted list. If you drag anyone into this, they will die. If you tell anyone what you know we will kill the one who is must dear to you. We will kill Kimiko then you. If you tell no one we will leave you be.

That was the note. Someone was threatening me. Why does this happen to me why?

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Well I finally finished this one. So many writer blocks appeared on this one. I used a bazooka on them. Well R&R and tell me what you think. I know this one is confusing just deal with the confession.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I am very sorry to say I will not be working on this story any more. How ever if any one want to take over and make a sequel or something you may. I can no longer think up anything on this. My other stories how ever I can. I am sorry for everyone who enjoyed it. I deserve to be hurt badly. I would like to thank my reviewers who reviewed though. Thank you deeply now for the closing I will do something for you.

Enjoy

**Nova**

So this is all you can do? Your so pathetic.

**Kosmic**

Yea I am pathetic but do you know what I am doing my reviewers a favor.

**Evila**

You are going to get rid of Nova.

**Kosmic**

No I am not getting rid of Nova. I am going to allow the following authors use you guys for what ever purpose that choose to.

ChronoLegend

cartoonhottie200

Chaseforever

dArkliTe-sPirit

LadyLizgon

Joeking14

kirkluver2005-4ever

**Hope**

WHAT!

**Evila**

NO!

**Nova**

YOUR GIVING US AWAY!

**Kosmic**

No I am not. You will just help them out okay. Just be nice and they will be nice back. Hopefully.


End file.
